Life Without Sound
by MutatedDragon
Summary: On that fateful night, Harry Potter may have saved the Wizarding world for a few years, but at the cost of not only his parents, but his hearing. Follow Harry as he goes through Hogwarts not able to hear anything.


A/N: In this story Harry is deaf so:

- "Blah blah" is people talking. Since Harry usually will "speak and listen" with hands, if people are talking in a group with him included, assume that someone is signing for him, or he is reading their lips.

- _'Blah blah'_ is people thinking.

- ~Blah blah~ is conversations happening in which only signing is happening, no words are being spoken, so no one can understand the conversation.

- {Blah blah} is Harry speaking or hearing words said in parseltounge.

**REASON**: Humans can hear other humans because we speak at a frequency humans can hear. Like dogs, they can hear sounds at greater frequencies than humans can. Because of this, a dog can hear a dog whistle, but a human can't hear it. Like this, Harry is able to hear snakes since he can only hear at a snake's frequency, and because of this, he can hear a snake talking, while people surrounding him hear only the snake hissing.

A/N: The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just moving their little arms and legs of the characters. Also their mouths, but for this story, usually not Harry's.

A/N: All quotes are from rap songs that have curses in them, so err on the side of caution if you want to listen to them. The order is, -Rapper Name (Real Name) [If They Are Part of a Group, Which Group] {Song Name – Album Name}

* * *

><p><em>"Life's a journey, you gotta find you niche"<em>

-Hopsin (Marcus Jamal Hopson) {Caught in the Rain – Knock Madness}

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Life before Hogwarts<p>

A flash of bright green light was seen, while a maniacal laugh can be heard creeping throughout the house. The house is a small, three floor, two bedroom house, which has a potions lab in the basement, a living room and dinning room on the first floor, and two bedrooms, and a bathroom on the top room. The house was put under a fidelius charm, which makes the house's location to anyone who knew, forgotten, unless the secret keeper, the one with the information of where the house is, tells others where the house is located. The secret keeper either gave away the secret, or was secretly a spy, because someone who wouldn't have gotten through the charm any other way, invaded the house. In the background a woman could be heard sobbing while telling another person, a baby, "Mama loves you. Dada loves you." The madman with the maniacal laugh, comes into the room the woman and her baby are in. The room is small and contains just enough room for four people and the baby crib to fit comfortably. The madman still maniacally laughing, says to the woman, "Move out of the way, I have no need to harm you. I'm just here for the baby." The woman screams to the madman, "NO! Kill me instead, but don't harm my baby!" The madman takes out a stick, points it at the woman, and yells, "AVADA KEDAVRA" and the woman who had just put the baby down in his crib, gets hit with a bright green light, falls to the floor, eyes and cheeks loosing all sense of color. The madman then turns to the baby, who is now crying for the fallen woman, and yells the same two words as done moments before. The bright green light appears for a third time, in a matter of minutes, and heads toward the baby, except something spectacular happens. Instead of falling and loosing all color in his eyes and checks, the spell reflects back to the caster off the baby's head. The madman not expecting it, doesn't get out of the way in time, but instead of falling like the woman did, vanishes completely, and a loud bang is heard, effectively harming the eardrums of anyone within a 20 yard radius of the noise. The baby still sits in the crib, crying, not sure what he just accomplished and that he just defeated the darkest Dark Lord to come into the world since Morgana le Fay.

Thus begins the story of Harry Potter, having heard his last noise ever to be said by a human in a human tongue.

* * *

><p>It is November third, a few days after the incident with Harry, and he was brought to his aunt and uncle's house. The people who drop him off there, never learn that Harry was deaf. Harry gets up that morning in a cupboard, that is just big enough to hold his small bed, but as a baby, he doesn't know that. He is lifted up by his aunt, and is told to be still. Harry not being able to hear, starts to squirm around, not liking to be held, and squeezed tightly. His aunt tries to talk to him again and again, but Harry responds the same way. Not wanting someone who wont listen to them, Harry's aunt and uncle pack him and his stuff up, and proceed to bring Harry to an orphanage, not even knowing that the kid they left at the orphanage was deaf.<p>

* * *

><p>On the same day as Harry is being dropped off at the orphanage, the Granger's, were driving home from work after a long day, with a baby in the back seat. The Grangers are a family, but unlike the Dursley's the do their own thing and don't care what their neighbors think of them. Both parents work in their own family dentistry building, that today, for a special reason, both Mr. and Mrs. Granger had to be in the office for, so they brought along their baby, Hermione. After their full day of dentistry work, they are driving home, riding on a busy street at an intersection, when suddenly their vision turns dark. Right before the crash, though not getting a good look, Hermione remembers seeing a weird looking man with some gray hair standing on the corner , who was looking quite pleased with himself. The young couple in the car that crashed into the Granger's car, die instantly, not even knowing what happened, of why they lost control of the car. After losing control of the car they were even more confused at how fast they were going. The Granger parents, due to the head on collsion, are bleeding extensively from the impact, and even by the time that the ambulance and police come, which was just about five minutes after the accident happened, they have passed away. The police rummaging through the mess created by the collision, with the weird looking, gray haired man long gone, hear a baby's crying. They remove some of the rubble in the way, and find the baby well strapped into a booster seat, with only little damage done to her body. The police stumped on why her parents were killed, when she had so little damage done to her, put it off as a miracle from God saving at least one innocent life in the accident, which should have claimed everyone's life. What no one knew, not even the creepy, gray haired looking man knew, was that with her accidental magic, the baby was able to save herself. They rush her to the hospital and get her minor injuries healed in no time, the worst of which was a cut on the top of her head that needed to be healed with stitches. With no other relatives to give her to, the police, after the few days in the hospital, bring her to an orphanage, the same one Harry arrived at, only a few days before.<p>

* * *

><p>Three years have passed and Harry and Hermione became best friends. Hermione, even at a young age, enjoyed peace and quiet so she could read books. Harry, now used to the silence of not hearing things for the past three years, likes to spend time with Hermione, drawing or painting, while she is reading. Harry finds drawing and painting his way to communicate with the world around him. While thinking of what to draw, Harry finds himself remembering the day Hermione explained to him why he couldn't hear anything being said, but could see people's mouths moving.<p>

-Flashback-Start-

_We were age four when we were finally allowed to hang out with other people our age. I walked into the room that we were allowed to play in, and I remember seeing a girl reading quietly in the corner. I walked towards that corner with my pencil and paper, and sat down near her to begin my drawing of whatever came to mind._

_After a few minutes, an idea comes to mind, and I begin to look out the window and draw what I see outside. Outside there is a mini playground, with a few things to climb, and one slide to go down, that the slightly older kids are able to play on. I wonder what it would be like to play on the playground and start to draw myself playing on it. Halfway through my drawing I feel a hand on my shoulder, and startled a bit, I look up, to see the girl who moments before was reading, looking at my drawing._

_I look at her and notice her mouth starts moving but I don't hear any words come out. After her mouth stops moving she looks at me, like she is waiting for me to respond. After a few seconds she grows angry and seems to be frustrated at me. I shy away a bit, but she calms down seeing the look on my face. She moves her mouth again, and I notice it is almost in the same manner as before. This time after still hearing nothing I shout, "Your mouth is moving, but I can't hear anything coming out."_

_Hermione flinched a bit, which afterwards she accredited my shout, to my deafness, and not being able to tell how loud I'm speaking, tells me with all the knowledge she has gained from reading, and informs me that I am deaf, and takes my pencil from me. She then takes my second piece of paper and starts to write on it. Written I find the words "I really like your drawing. You're really good. In regards to you not hearing me, it's because you're deaf. I'm sorry, but this means you can't hear anything, but I would still like to be your friend. By the way, I'm Hermione." I write back, "Thank you. Oh, so, that's why I can't hear anything. Thank you for at least telling me that. I would love to be your friend and my name is Harry."_

_Ever since that day, we interact with each other everyday. I'm usually drawing or painting on pieces of paper I can find throughout the orphanage, and Hermione is usually scouring throughout the orphanage for any book she hasn't read yet, and if she has read them all, she reads them again._

-Flashback-End-

A few months later, and since Harry and Hermione have both recently turned six years old, they are finally allowed to go out with other kids from the orphanage and buy a few things at stores that are found nearby. Hermione, always wanting more books, goes to buy two in the nearest bookstore. Sadly, the nearest bookstore only has a couple of aisles of books, but none-the-less, she can find the books she is looking for and was a bit surprised to find any book on sign language, to help Harry with his problem of not being able to hear. She gets one called Charlotte's Web and another called The Art of Signing: Beginners Edition, to surprise Harry and to help him get over his disability. Harry in the mean time, went to the small general store to buy more paper and pencils, having moved away from painting as he grew older, to create more drawings. He also buy a sketch pad to hold all his drawings. While walking throughout they many aisles in the store, Harry finds a small stuffed bear that Harry decides to give to Hermione, as an act of friendship and to show her how much it means that even with his disability, she is still willing to be his friend.

They return and Hermione shows Harry the book she bought him. She also lips to Harry, "I'm going to learn with you and help you with your disability, and with this we will be able to do anything." Harry in response gives her a hug and shyly gives her the stuffed bear. She looks at it, falls in love with it in a matter of seconds, and gives Harry one of the biggest hugs a kid could give another person.

* * *

><p>Almost a year has passed by then, and Harry is sitting with Hermione in her room, who much to no one's surprise, is reading yet another book. Harry is resting on the bed thinking about the past year after Hermione got the book for him to learn sign language.<p>

-Flashback-Start-

_"Harry we should practice more. We want to be able to have full conversations with just our hands very soon, but it wont happen unless we practice," Hermione whined, while signing to Harry._

_It has been about half a year since Hermione had bought me the book to help me learn sign language. We have also been practicing reading lips so I wouldn't always need someone to sign for me. I found that reading lips is easier than learning sign language, language, but it's easier to make mistakes with. Along with learning to read lips, we have also since that time, been practicing my voice level for when I will need to speak. I try to get as normal as someone does, who can hear themselves speaking. If I'm speaking too loud Hermione will put up a thumbs down sign, indicating I need to be softer, while if it's too soft she will put up a thumbs up sign, indicating I need to louder, and if It's perfect, I get a big smile from her that is bound to make me laugh and want to hug her. It's hard to do, but Hermione is an awesome friend ,and sits through all my practicing, and helps me in every way possible. I love her for that and would never replace anyone for her._

_"Hermione," I whined back, "We've been at this everyday for the past six months, can't we take a break and take a day off?"_

_~No, Harry, we are practicing this until we can go a full day without speaking and just signing,~ signed Hermione._

_~Ugh, fine~ I gestured back._

_No matter how much she pesters me to do work and practice, I know she is doing it because she loves me and wants me to do everything I can to help myself achieve in life, and to show others who are able to hear, that I can do just as much as they can. I also know she doesn't have to be doing this, but since we are best friends, she is going to anyway._

_Four more months have passed and we finally were able to go a whole day without looking up words, having decently long conversations, and just signing. I was so elated that I could do it, I had a smile on my face for the next day. Hermione was also very proud of me. The next day she ran into my room, woke me up and gave me a hug and, as I was told a few moments later in sign language, squealed in delight._

_Those two days were the happiest two days of my life up until that moment. Those were good days._

-Flashback-End-

A few days later, about two months after Hermione and Harry had their whole day of no speaking and just signing, they were walking to the play room, when Hermione heard a sobbing noise. Going with Harry to investigate they found a new girl, with blonde flowing hair, that was going to be joining the orphanage, crying over the death of her parents. She was sitting in a small room that had a couch and chair, and the girl was sitting in the chair. Harry picked her up and carried her over to the couch, while she was holding on to Harry for dear life, still sobbing. As Harry sits down, Hermione immediately joins Harry in giving her hugs, rocking her back and forth, and continuously telling her, to let it all out, and there is no shame in crying. The girl leans into their embrace, and cries. The blonde girl, still crying starts to fall asleep on Harry, who doesn't mind at all.

Half an hour passes and Hermione starts to close her eye and nods off, leaning on Harry, along with the blonde haired girl. Another half hour passes and both girls wake up. Hermione quickly signs to Harry ~Sorry~ to which Harry gestures back ~It's fine. I do hope you were comfortable,~ giving Hermione a smile, indicating he didn't mind at all. The blonde girl wakes up and gives Harry and Hermione a big hug and says in a quiet voice, "Thanks." Hermione then signs to Harry and the young blonde girl, seeing that happen, turns to Hermione and asks, for clarification, asking if he's deaf, to which, Hermione responds with a head nod.

"Hello. Thank your for all the comfort, especially you…" the blonde girl starts to say, where she is cut off by Hermione saying, "Harry, and I'm Hermione." The young blonde girl continues her sentence, "Harry. I'm Luna." Growing up, listening to stories Luna knew weren't true, but liked to listen to anyway, listened to all the stories of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, asks Harry, "What is your last name, Harry?" Harry speaks, "Potter" in reply. Luna's face lights up and explains to Harry and Hermione that Harry is a wizard and that she herself, is a witch. She goes on to explain Hogwarts and everything that could be done with magic, but Harry stops her short by interjecting with, "I'll only go if Hermione can come. She is my translator and my best friend, and I'd never go anywhere without her." Luna's face fell, when she heard that, because she planned on going to Hogwarts, but not without her two new friends.

When Hermione sees her fallen face, she asks, "What's wrong, Luna?" Luna sadly responds, "I was looking forward to going to Hogwarts, where my p-p-par-p-parents went to school and I wanted to go with friends." Harry joins the conversation, after seeing Hermione signing what Luna said, saying, "We're sorry Luna, but we will be your friend here until you have to leave. In the mean time we have to teach you sign language so it's easier on me to understand what you are saying."

Later that day, Hermione and Harry are alone for a moment when Hermione signs, ~I know you got the stuffed bear for me, but I'm now going to give it to Luna to help cheer her up.~ Harry, a bit saddened that she is going to give away the gift he gave her, is stilled warmed by the thought of Hermione giving the one thing she treasures just as much as books, obviously nothing could be more treasured than books, to someone who she has just met to comfort her, and keep her company at night so it isn't as lonely.

The three of them became quick friends, even though Harry and Hermione are a whole year older than Luna, and after about six months later, after Luna fully learned sign language, she told her friends what happened to her parents. All three of them gather into Luna's room, both lying in bed with Luna, and listening attentively to her speak. She talks about what potions is, and how it's like cooking. She then starts her story, "It was August 10th, and like usual, I was playing in the woods nearby the rookery, the house my family has lived in for years. My mom, I assume, was in the basement experimenting with the wolfsbane potion, trying to make it fully get rid of the werewolf change some people go every full moon. My dad was working in the office space, the floor above. He used to be in charge of a newspaper called _The Quibbler_. When he would have time we would go on trips throughout the world looking for rare animals that can be found, that most people believe don't actually exist, if you look hard and long enough, in the right places." Harry and Hermione snuggle into Luna more and give her warmth and the will to continue with her story. "I was just about to return from the woods to go have lunch, when I catch a glimpse of a man in a black cloak leaving out house, and apparating, which is almost like teleportation, away. I can only assume, that man is lucky to be alive, and he just had a story to give to my dad so he could put it in that week's paper. Not even two seconds later, a boom can be heard going through half the town that's closest nearby, about half a mile away from the house itself. I was going home at that moment when I see the roof cave in on the house, and I start screaming and crying. Fortunately, people were wondering what the boom was for and come to investigate. The muggle, non-magical people, aurors, are the people who keep people in line and capture bad guys…" Hermione interjects with the word, "Police," and Luna continues on, "Yes, the police were alerted and came quickly. They weren't able to s-s-save m-m-m-my p-p-p-paren-p-p-par-parents i-i-in t-ti…" and Luna suddenly burst into tears, along with Harry and Hermione having wet eyes from the tears staining their eyes. Harry and Hermione, quickly gave Luna lots of love, said soothing things to her, and had her take a nap with them. All three fell asleep together. An hour and a half later, they all wake up, with Luna still clinging on to Harry for dear life, with Hermione drawing soothing patterns on her back to calm her down. Luna, wanting to get it all out, calms down, and continues on with the story, starting back up with the police. She states, "The police weren't able to save my p-parents in t-time, but they did try to. It was just the amount of different types of ingredients in the basement, that when something got affected, everything combined together, things that aren't supposed to, because explosions like that could happen. The cleaned me up, because I had some bruises and cuts from being thrown back by the power of the blast. I loved them s-so m-m-much, and I just hope they will be happy together where they are watching down on me." Harry and Hermione, also supporting a few more tears, give Luna big hugs and rest in bed with her for the rest of the day. Luna at one point fell asleep, again, on Harry.

* * *

><p>Three and a half years have passed, and Hermione, Luna, and Harry are inseparable. After the first year of them being together, they finally decided to all sleep together in the same bed to relieve some of the feeling of loss, and to always have someone close. In the sleeping arrangements, Harry is usually in the middle, and when facing the bed Hermione is on the left side, and Luna is on the right side.<p>

Today is the day that the owls came for Harry, accepting him to go to Hogwarts. They are in Harry's room, where, Luna and Hermione are reading, and Harry is drawing. A tapping on the window could be heard, and all three jump when they hear the noise, or in Harry's case when he notices Luna and Hermione jump. They look at the window and grow greatly surprised when they notice two birds there with am envelope each. They take them, and while one of the owls fly away, the other flies to the corner of the room waiting to return to the sender with a response. Looking at the letters, Harry and Hermione each find a letter addressed to them. Hermione and Luna let off a squeal of delight. Hermione because ever since hearing Luna talk about magic, wanted to get to go to magical school. Luna, on the other hand, is excited because it means she can go to Hogwarts, where her parents went to school, and have friends while in school, because both Harry and Hermione will be going to Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione open their letters and each read their letter. Their letters are the same.

_Dear New Student,_

_You have been accepted into Hogwards School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find a letter containing everything you need to go buy. Send back an owl with your reply telling us if you want to come to Hogwarts. If you are in need of guidance, because you aren't sure where to buy all the stuff on the following page, with your reply, also say you are in need of guidance, and what date and time you have free to buy everything that is needed._

_From,_

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Holder of Order of Merlin-First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot)_

Harry, after he finished reading the first sheet signs, ~Very egocentric, isn't he, flaunting all his titles around like that?~

Hermione replies, ~He might be, but that's just like Queen Elizabeth II, flaunting her title as Queen of England.~

The only reply Hermione gets back is a shrug of the shoulders. She gets a quill and a piece of paper and on it writes: _I would be free to go tomorrow at 10:00. Harry Potter who is also at this location is able to come as well, and we would like to bring our friend Luna Lovegood, who was the one who told us about the magical world._

Tomorrow rolls around, and at 10:00 a.m. a small pop is heard, and a woman appears in a room that was previously inhabited by no one. The woman, then walks into the main room of the orphanage, the place she got the reply for the two kids and their friend in need of transportation to get to Diagon Alley. The main room of the orphanage, unlike Hogwarts, is small, rundown, and has some paint peeling on the walls, but contrary to that, the kids in the orphanage often get what they want when they are allowed to go to some stores and buy things. Also the children get three fairly healthy meals a day, which only leaves so much money for cleaning up the décor, because basic needs for keeping clean is also paid for often. As she walks in, she is greeted by a young woman, who doesn't seem to want to be in that room at the moment and would rather be in London going shopping at her favorite store, that is having a huge sale on everything.

The young woman, who is about who is about twenty years old, Stephanie Plunkman, asks, in a bored, monotone "Excuse me ma'am, why are you here? Are you here to eventually adopt a child?"

The older woman, replies, "No, I'm sorry, but I'm here to take Harry, Hermione, and Luna for the day."

Stephanie, replying in the same monotone speech, says, "Whatever, just have them back by dinner time at 6:00. They are usually in Hermione's room, which can be found on the third floor, third door on the right."

Stephanie then walks out of the room, acting as if nothing odd happened, and just let someone who doesn't work at the orphanage have free rein of the orphanage. The older woman, confused on being left alone, follows her given directions, and knocks on the door. Harry who is facing away from the door, drawing, while Hermione and Luna are having a silent conversation, on her bed, in sign language, about girls stuff jump when they hear a knocking on the door. The slight movement made by the girls, catches Harry's eye and he looks toward the door, where they are looking. Hermione gets up and answers the door.

The person there, the older woman who was talking to Stephanie, says, "Hi, I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must be Hermione, and the boy here, must be, by-Merlin, it is, it's Harry Potter. Harry we have searched everywhere for you. And the other girl here must be, Luna Lovegood. I'm sorry about your parents Luna, they were great wizards."

Luna, signing everything being said, pauses for a moment, turning to look at the Professor and shyly mumbles, "Thanks."

Harry and Hermione, already being told about Harry being famous and the Boy-Who-Lived, by Luna, aren't surprised when Professor McGonagall starts focusing on Harry as if no one else is around. Taken out of her stupor, by Hermione asking if they could go, they leave the orphanage and go into a secluded alleyway. Professor McGonagall proceeds to take out a toy car and tell them to all hold on. They feel a tingling in their stomachs as they feel themselves turning many revolutions per second, and shut their eyes. When they open them again, they realize they are in a pub filled with many people dressed like Professor McGonagall is, in a long clothes that look like dresses. As they are leaving, they learn what they just took was called a portkey. They quickly leave the pub because none of them, especially Harry, want to be stopped for people to worship and praise him, for defeating You-Know-Who.

As they are walking down the street, Harry, Hermione, and Luna look in all the windows to each store and notice wands, ingredients, books, animals, and clothes. As they approach the bank, Harry notices tiny beings guarding the door, holding scythes in their hands. Harry turns to Luna and signs ~What are the things guarding the bank?~ With no word for them, seeing as goblins are only found in the magical world, she mouths "Goblins," and continues in sign language, ~There are many new things that are going to need hand signals for, so when we get back to the orphanage, we will deal with that.~ Hermione by that point, had noticed Luna's mouth move and understood that new words will need new signs. They arrive at the big wooden doors, and open them up leading to a grand room, with a tall ceiling being held up by many columns containing intricate designs, with multiple chandeliers being suspended down from the ceiling to be used as a light source. Around the edge of the room, there are many goblins working at desks, with many doors, only feet behind them. Some Goblins are waiting to help any witch or wizard who wants to take out money from their account, while other are helping other people, or are working. The group of four approach one of the goblins that is ready to help someone else.

When they get to the goblin, the goblins asks, "How could I be of service today?"

McGonagall, who hasn't said anything since the portkey, before Hermione could answer, by asking to know all about goblins, responds, "Harry Potter would like access to his bank account. I have his key here."

Harry and Hermione, confused on this turn of conversation look at Luna, who signs, ~Keys are used to gain access to each room containing lots of coins, gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts,~ mouthing the words when she has to since she has no hand gesture for it.

After the goblin, helping them at the desk, calls for another goblin, sends the four of them on their way to the goblin awaiting them. The goblin introduces himself as Griphook, and they follow him to a cart. The cart looks one found in mines, attached to a track that looks like a huge rollercoaster that to the three children looks like it will never end. After the ride to Harry's room, and Harry using his key to get in, the three kids look in the room with surprise at all the gold coins stacked high in the room.

Griphook, waiting outside with Professor McGonagall, reminds them, "Twenty-nine knuts to a sickle and seventeen sickles to a galleon, making it four hundred ninety-three knuts to a galleons. There is also a charmed weightless and multiple times interior expanded spells on it to hold a lot of money."

The three kids, go quickly throughout the room with the money, finding nothing exciting except a book or two about the Potters that Hermione also puts in the bag along with two thousand galleons. All those coins will be used for all of Hermione and Harry's stuff for school. They also are going to buy a whole new wardrobe for each of them.

Throughout the day, they go to every store, getting multiple of each different ingredient that are needed for potions, many clothes, both wizarding and muggle clothes, books for extra reading and for their classes, three owls, each of them getting one, and Harry and Hermione getting their wand. In the book store, along with getting their needed books for school, Luna insists they get, Hogwarts: A History and Shielding and Reading the Mind, to help them understand Hogwarts better, and to help them to start to learn occlumency and legilimency. In the wand shop, Hermione gets a vine wood wand with a dragon heartstring as the core. It is a bendy wand that is ten-and-a-quarter inches long, and is powerful and easy to learn spells with. Harry on the other hand, gets a holly wood wand with a phoenix tail feather as the core. It is a firm wand that is eleven inches long, and is a good wand to learn all different types of magic with.

The wand shop they went to was Ollivanders. After the holly wand with the phoenix tail core choose Harry, Mr. Ollivander starts muttering, "Curious, curious," but different from what he expected, Hermione asks, "What is so curious about Harry bonding with a wand, like everyone else did?"

Mr. Ollivander jumps slightly at her voice, expecting to hear Harry's, and turns to her, to answer, "Well, Miss…" to which Hermione supplies, "Granger," "Miss Granger, I remember every wand I have sold, and sadly, it happens that the phoenix that gave Mr. Potter its tail feather for that wand, gave another tail feather, one to the wand that gave, Mr. Potter there, the scar on his forehead."

Luna, who had been quiet until then suddenly opened her eyes wide, starring in disbelief at Mr. Ollivander, and asks, "Isn't Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, the only person who has a phoenix that would be willing to donate a tail feather?"

Professor McGonagall, turning slightly defensive for Albus Dumbledore, her employer, turns to Luna, and says, "His phoenix, Fawkes, may or may not have been bonded to him at that time, but Fawkes is allowed to donated a feather whenever he wants, so it isn't Albus's fault."

Luna, not phased at all by the edge found in the Professor's voice, joyfully says, "I was just wondering if that was the phoenix we were walking about."

Professor McGonagall blushes slightly, and turns to Mr. Ollivander, thanking him for the wands. The kids do the same and they leave the store. As they are leaving Mr. Ollivander addressed the blonde girl saying, "Miss," and Luna without missing a beat, supplies, "Lovegood," "Miss Lovegood, ah yes, your parents were great wizards, and I'm sorry for your loss, but yes that is the phoenix that donated the phoenix tails."

Now done with all shopping for things needed for school, they go and get their pets. They enter Eeylops Owl Emporium, and inside after looking at all the owls, for not even a minute, Harry is attracted to a medium sized snowy white owl, Hermione is attracted to a small grey owl, and Luna is attracted to a big brown barn owl. They buy their owls, and leave the store with all their bought goods from all the stores and take a portkey back to their room in the orphanage. Before Professor McGonagall leaves, she hands all three of them a ticket explaining to them that it is their train ticket, at that they can find the platform at Kings Cross Station. With that the Professor leaves, before any of them can look at the platform number or ask how to get onto the platform.

At the orphanage, they all name their owls. Harry decided to name his owl Hedwig, while Hermione decided to name her owl Athena, and Luna decided to name her owl Phoebe.

Hermione, who always reads when new books are nearby, starts to read Hogwarts: A History, and about a quarter of the way through the book reads the sentence: _"To get onto Platform 9 ¾, enter the brick column which will allow the person walking head at it, to get through, onto the platform, but the person has to be magical."_ Luna on the other hand is reading with Harry, the beginning of Shielding and Reading the Mind and they start to follow the instructions outlined to them in the book: _"Shielding the mind is easier than it sounds. Just meditate and clear our mind, by ordering the thoughts into a system only you can understand. After that, find a way that you can control easily, but is also something that will fully surround your mind on all sides, including down from the top and up from the bottom. This will allow your mind to be full shielded and no holes will easily be found. For example, think of a brick hollow ball is surrounding your mind. This has not cracks and fully surrounds your mind, and you can make it very thick. When you have the substance that you can easily control, but can still stop someone from entering your mind, picture that surrounding your mind. Keep on practicing until it becomes second nature and can be done almost unconsciously. Though this may take many years to perfect, the beginning part can be done fairly simple._ They practice all through September having read all the course books, and can't wait until they get to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>AN: Please look at my request section on my profile and if you can identify the stories I have asked for, send me a PM with the URL.


End file.
